


happy birthday, hwitaek

by leehwi



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, for my love's lovely birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leehwi/pseuds/leehwi
Summary: birthday sex ayyyy





	happy birthday, hwitaek

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is late, but it was for hui's birthday.  
> i might write more (expanding on what the flashback discusses *i wont spoil it*)  
> but this is all you get for now hehe
> 
> please enjoy!
> 
> *i didnt fix the spacing on this bc im lazy but i will edit later boop

Preparations for their 4th album were going well, but stress levels were high and they were each slowly growing worn out. While Hui was in the recording room, arranging their newest title track, he noticed that the other members were nowhere to be seen, but he let it slide. His head hurt too much to put a lot of thought into it.

 

When he finally decided to call it a night, he turned off the computer and left the small cramped room. It was good to stretch his legs, but concern crept over him as he realized that there was truly no one in sight. It was completely empty, save him. 

 

He sighed, feeling frustration seep over him as he observed the mess they’d left behind, the video games in the break room were left on the floor, where no doubt Wooseok and Shinwon had been playing and abandoned them when it got too late. He cleaned them up, shooting Jinho a text.

 

_ Are the kids in bed? _

 

It was not two minutes before he received a response.

 

_ Not all of them. Are you going home soon? _

 

_ Yeah. I’ll see you in the morning. _

 

_ Alright. Happy birthday, Hwitaek. _

 

Pentagon’s leader sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he had tried to forget it was his birthday. A few of the members had posted touching messages on fancafe but other than that, he’d spent the day working as he would any other day. He was just too tired to celebrate right now.

 

As soon as the break room looked clean enough to satisfy him, he gave up and headed to call a cab, wondering if he’d have the energy to walk. When he got out to the street, he saw no taxi’s in sight and the starting of a rain storm. He grumbled under his breath and ran as fast as he dared towards the dorms.

 

He didn’t want to risk slipping, so he kept at a controlled pace until he could see the dorms across the rainy street. Carefully, but surely, he crossed the road, making sure to keep an eye out for lights. When he thought he’d gotten to the other side, he started to speed up, but the rain was in his eyes and he couldn’t see well.

 

The curb met his toe and he sprawled onto the wet grass and sidewalk, breaking the skin of his palms and soaking his pants. He swore loudly and scrambled to his feet, now wet, tired and beyond done with this damn day. Stomping slightly, he made his way up to the entrance of his dorm and pounded on the door, hoping someone would be awake and let him in.

 

He was greeted with by the sight of Jinho, who started with a smile, but it quickly disappeared when he saw how wet and upset Hui looked. “Hwitaek-ah,” he reached out to cup the younger’s face. Jinho was significantly shorter than the leader, but his caring nature and being older - he made Hwitaek feel small.

 

“You poor thing,” he chuckled, noticing the pout forming on Hwitaek’s face.

 

They held each other’s gaze for a moment, Hwitaek growing more and more comfortable in Jinho’s hands, as the older gently massaged the apples of his cheeks. His eyes were full of love and as Hwitaek reminded himself that Jinho was the oldest, no matter how much he worked himself as leader, Jinho was still his hyung who he could trust and turn to when he needed him.

 

“Hyung,” Hwitaek’s bottom lip pushed out further and he pressed closer, eager to be held.

 

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Jinho whispered, patting his side.

 

Leading him through the dark rooms until they reached the bathroom that was attached to Hui’s bedroom, Jinho dragged the leader after him into the bathroom. He tugged on his clothes until he was completely naked, too tired to be embarrassed.

 

“What are you doing here?” Hwitaek murmured, as Jinho led him into the shower and started taking his own clothes off. The leader watched as the older shamelessly stripped down, before climbing into the shower after him.

 

Jinho simply shrugged in reply. “I wanted to see you on your birthday.”

 

“You saw me earlier today.”

 

The older was creeping closer as he covered a washcloth in soap and started to scrub at Hui’s arms, the younger motionless. “I know. But I didn’t get to wish you a proper happy birthday.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Hwitaek scoffed a little as the older rubbed away at his chest and stomach, somehow firm but still gentle.

 

Despite being the oldest hyung, the most experienced of them all, he still had a boyish charm, the kind that made his little smile adorable. He lifted himself up on his toes, pressing his chest against Hwitaek’s to push a kiss to the older’s ear. “Happy birthday, Hui-yah,” he whispered.

 

His otherwise smooth voice was huskier than usual and Hwitaek shivered a little. He gave a shy smile to the older and craned forwards to rest his face into the crook of his neck. He breathed in the wet scent of his hyung’s skin, a sweet cinnamon after scent was lingering in his skin and a heady feeling started to take control of his thoughts.

 

Jinho’s hands came up Hwitaek’s back to rest on his spine, pulling him closer. A single sigh left the leader’s lips and his arms slide under Jinho’s, his hands coming up to rest on the older boy’s shoulders, pulling their bodies flush against each other. Growing more comfortable in this new position, Hwitaek mumbled a little thanks into Jinho’s neck, feeling the way his breath ghosting over his skin made the hair on the back of Jinho’s neck prickle.

 

As they stayed like that, Hui remembered embarrassingly enough that they were both naked, their bodies pressed together as Jinho nosed at his temple, his lips brushing over the younger’s warming cheekbones. He wanted to finish washing, but after the feeling of Jinho’s cock pressed into his own, he felt another kind of want start to bubble in the base of his stomach.

 

“Hyung,” he breathed, the smallest hint of desperation in his voice.

 

“Hwitaek,” Jinho’s tone sounded like a warning and it made Hwitaek pout even more.

 

The few times that he’d fooled around with Jinho, they hadn’t even taken off their shirts, simply kissing lightly after a good concert. Or just cuddling- the kind where their noses were pressed together and they just breathed, hands grasping whatever they could. But now, he was feeling a desire for Jinho that he didn’t even know he was capable of.

 

Stress building on stress had left Hwitaek weary and needy and having his loving hyung, Jinho, so willing to take care of him. He let out a tiny whine as he tried to curl further into Jinho, his hips moving a fraction of an inch, alerting Jinho to his hardening shaft.

 

“Are you-”

 

“Please,” Hwitaek rasped, the contact at his waist was making his impatience grow, desperate for more.

 

“Hwitaek,” Jinho squeaked as the leader grinded into him, he pressed his hands into the other’s shoulders and pushed him away to arms length. “Are you sure?”

 

Hui’s eyes closed, he was filled with so much need, he couldn’t breathe right anymore. He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, a single tear of frustration threatened to spill down his cheek, and he nodded. “Yes,” his voice sounded so small, he didn’t even recognize it. “Please.”

 

That seemed to have struck a chord in Jinho, and he was taking hold of Hwitaek’s biceps, pulling him closer, till Hui’s jaw came into contact with his mouth, as he began kissing the soft skin there. A tiny murmur came from the leader’s lips as he melted into Jinho’s touch, one sound after the other leaving his lips as he keened into the hands and mouth of the other man.

 

Seeing how easy it was to reduce Hwitaek to just gasps and whimpers, Jinho felt spurred on to bring him even closer, sucking on the patch of skin between his jaw and ear. His one hand moving to thumb at his nipple, the other gliding even lower, to scratch along the course hair at the base of his stomach.

 

Hwitaek’s lips had fallen over, stretching into a long ‘o’ and he let out a little sigh, the mounting pleasure making his legs weaker. He started to lean against the shower wall, trying to brace himself, gaining Jinho’s attention. He wasn’t going to stay upright for much longer.

 

“Come on,” Jinho tugged at his arm, stepping away to pull him after him.

 

Finding their way to Hui’s bed, Jinho pulled the taller boy down on top of him, scooting to the center of the bed, watching Hwitaek crawl after him. He had never seen the younger’s eyes look so dilated, the eagerness in his body language as he started kissing Jinho made him wonder how long Hwitaek had needed just this.

 

The pupils of Hwitaek’s eyes were growing wider as Jinho grinded his hips up, his fingers clenched into the leader’s waist. He wanted to pull him closer, to drag him down onto his body, to feel toes on toes, chest to chest, noses pushed together. The want in him was a low burn in the pit of his chest and he wondered when he’d become so weak to the younger man.

 

The night was cupping their bodies on either side, darkness a prevailing factor in their heated motions, their bodies rubbing together, each man fueled only by his own desire. Feeling the burn grow into a flame, by the time Jinho was coming against Hwitaek, he felt as if his skin was on fire.

 

Watching Hwitaek come down from his high, he was hit with a flashback of sorts.

 

_ “So, you’re...dating Hyojong?” Jinho had asked, nonchalantly sipping his coffee. He was purposefully not looking at the younger man, who was folding a napkin over and over in his hands. _

 

_ “I am,” was Hwitaek’s answer, his voice did not sound as small as Jinho felt, much to his surprise. There was not an ounce of shame or fear in his voice. Jinho was in awe. _

 

_ “But,” he hesitated, licking his lips briefly. “I thought you were dating Hyunggu.” _

 

_ A deep chuckle sounded over the sound of a brown paper napkin being shoved into a 5th fold. “I am,” he nodded slightly, concentrating on his handiwork. _

 

_ Jinho’s body was being held up against the counter, the hand that wasn’t wrapped around the hot coffee was used to brace his weight. He was shocked by the younger’s words and paused to mull over them for a moment, before he set his coffee down, replacing where his hand was. Stepping forwards, he was filled with a hesitation. _

 

_ He had only met Hwitaek three months ago, when he’d began his training at Cube, but over those three months, he’d grown more and more fond of the boy. As he walked close to where Hui was sitting, folding his napkins, and he crouched down. _

 

_ Eyes on eyes and a little nibble of Jinho’s bottom lip, before he was speaking. “Can I date you too?” _

 

_ The dazzlingly bright smile that he’d received made his chest feel warm. “If you like,” Hwitaek’s head bobbed up and down. _

 

Since that day, when Jinho had asked to date him, they had spent most of their ‘dates’ falling asleep on Jinho’s bed, hair a mess and hands clasped tightly. This had been their first truly intimate date and as Hui fell asleep, face stone and peaceful, on Jinho’s chest, the older felt warmth spread from his heart down to his toes.

 

God, who knew that some harmless dates would turn into a love this strong.

 

“Happy birthday, Hwitaek,” he pressed a tender kiss to the browbone that rested on his ribcage. The kiss was a promise to protect him.

**Author's Note:**

> so, i've been feeling quite sad lately. and i'm documenting my sadness for some inane reason. maybe narcissism...  
> anyways, if you'd like to hear my sad thoughts (mixed with some deep thoughts and lots of talk about writing) you can follow me on twitter or tumblr @nolovevip it's the same on both haha  
> but yeah, or you can follow my normal person, less depressing twitter @leehwitake (no that will never change mwahaha)  
> please please leave comments, they're my fuel and don't be afraid to scream at me. i actually love it.  
> thank you thank you for reading, i love u  
> for now, i'll go <3
> 
> (1993 words, that's hwitaek's birth year im losing my mind)


End file.
